Into The Dawn
by Wolfgirl3773
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated, but Ninjago is still in terrible danger. The fight isn't over yet. Welcome to book one of the celestial series.
1. Chapter One

In the beginning there was time, and then there was darkness.  
There was hope, and then there was silence  
There was nothing  
Then there was destiny.

Destiny carved a path for all of mankind.  
She saw the creation of the thirteen realms.  
Watched as the unnamed world slowly fell.  
Then stood by as the called out to her.  
Watching as Ninjago rose,  
Drifting away the old world.  
Only to be born again as a whole.  
The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago in two.  
One side held Yin,  
The other Yang.  
Apart they stayed until the Overlord's return.  
Her bell was rung,  
Her light received,  
But her song was never heard,  
The new Spinjitzu Master had yet to accomplish her ties.  
She had plans for others,  
Those who were different,  
Who wouldn't be late.

Her prophesy foretold,  
Never to be seen,  
A light would give way by any means,  
The day would turn to night,  
The calls be faint,  
All would give into fate.  
Then born another day to be heard again,  
A sound of life without Yin.  
Within shadow the crafty snaked coiled,  
Mastering an old plan.

The world would cloud in Lightning,  
Then cover in Ice,  
Shaking as the Fire passed,  
And the Earth would give in.

Light would shatter,  
Shifting in the wind,  
And darkness would fall turning dawn into dusk.  
Lightning,  
Ice,  
Fire,  
And Earth,  
Shall fail.  
Rendering the only hope be in  
Star,  
Moon,  
Sun,  
And Nature.

Into the Dawn with a new hope,  
Less the world turn to ashes,  
And all would be lost.


	2. Chapter Two: Lost Memories

Where was I? Who was I? Two questions that I couldn't answer, two very important questions that I knew nothing of. I being this unknown person, I having no name, I remembered nothing, I was no one. The sound of breathing hit my ears, but it's not mine. I pry open an eye and look up to spot a wolf with a beautiful red coat staring right back at me. The wolf let out a little whimper, cocking its ears back and nuzzling my shoulder, it looked at me with round sea green eyes. I didn't recognize the wolf, I didn't recognize the little bed I lay in, I didn't recognize the small room, I didn't recognize anything. The red wolf rubbed its cheek against me, its soft fur soothing my anxieties. It wasn't enough, I needed answers, and I needed to know who **I **was. When I tried to move I couldn't, I was stuck in an unknown bed surrounded by an unknown room, with an unknown wolf beside me.  
"You shouldn't push yourself; take it slow one step at a time." The voice was soft, barely above a whisper.  
I squinted, trying to find where this voice came from, but it ended in vain. Was I just imagining voices? I had to think, I had to remember something, anything. Family, friends, someone, anyone, even just a name, I couldn't remember anything at all.  
"Who are you anyway?" The voice asked, still barely above a whisper.  
Who am I? I am… who am… I? I could feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness. One thing settled on my tongue. "Kai." I managed to answer before passing out.  
My name is Kai.

Something soft and warm was curled beside me, something furry. The same room from before blurred into my vision, but it was clearer I could see all the little details.  
The walls were plain, just a simple wooden room, probably made of oak. The floor was made of the same wood as the walls, in the far right corner was a dusty dresser it looked old, ancient even. Shelves were placed oddly around the room, books, papers, and an occasional small tool littering them. The bed I was in was positioned against the left corner, a single window just above it. The red wolf beside me looked up; ears moving forward, someone had walked into the room.  
"I apologize for the mess, we don't usually have guests." It was a man's voice.  
I look to my right; standing just in front of the door was a man probably in his forties. His hair was a dull brown, and eyes a dull blue gray. The man wore a simple shirt, stained with years of dirt and hard labor; his blue jeans were faded and stained by grass. He looked like a farmer, possibly. "You had a concussion." The man looked at the red wolf, "Flare, what are you doing up there?" The wolf now known as Flare nuzzled my hand.  
"It's fine." My own voice was new to me, it didn't sound familiar at all. "She likes you." The man gave a faint smile before replacing it with a frown, "What were you doing in the middle of the forest anyway?" He asked. I looked at him with surprise, "I, I don't remember anything." "Amnesia huh, all right. My name is Mike." He scratched his head, not sure of what to say next. "I'm pretty sure I'm Kai." I state. "Well, at least you remember that much."  
Flare twitched and cocked her head to the side; one ear pointed back another straight forward. The sight was almost comical. She jumped off the bed and trotted on past Mike. "You should rest some more." Mike began to turn out the door. "Wait." I pleaded. He turned his head, giving me his attention.  
"What then? What will I do when I recover? Will you kick me out when I don't remember anything, would you kick me out knowing I have no idea what to do out there?" Mike's face never changed, he showed no sympathy towards me, just walked away without a word.  
I felt horrible, lost and abandoned. It was like everything grinded to a fault, time seeming to slow down. I dropped my head, staring at the ground, lost in thought.  
"You should forgive him, he means well. My father just losses his voice when he needs it the most." It was the same soft voice from before.  
I look up, greeted by bright multi-color eyes the left one an amber color, and the other a deep blue. She had the same brown hair as Mike only hers was much brighter in contrast. She looked about sixteen. "I'm Amber." She gave me a smile, but it didn't look natural, it looked faked.

* * *

With rest and a little help from Mike and Amber, I was back on my feet. Yet I still remembered nothing, suffering from amnesia. There was no way of knowing if my memories might return or not. I asked Mike if I could stay with them for a little while longer, if only for a little of my memory to return. He disagreed at first, but with a little persuasion from me and Amber he agreed. I made it my job to help them whenever, and however I could.

* * *

It was sunrise, another day dawned. I was already up though watching out over the horizon. The trees seemed familiar to me; they felt like home, my home. "Everything here looks like a weed." I state looking down at the garden. "Everything was a weed at one point." Amber replies, busy tending to her plants. "This is a flower garden right?" She nods in return to my question. "Then where are all the flowers?" "We planted them this year; they're only begging to get buds on them."  
Something white caught my eye, "Hey, there's a flower over here." "Really?" Amber walks over to where I'm pointing. "This is a daisy; did you know daisies are considered weeds? To me they are just as pretty as roses." I raise an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, I think roses are better." Amber looks up at me, "Why?" "I don't know." I answer. "If you don't know then why would they be better?" I shrug, "They're color I guess." "Roses have many colors; yellow, pink, white, orange, red, and blue." "Red, that's the color." The second I said the word red a shiver ran up my spine, and I had no idea why.  
"All flowers are equal to me; although, there is one that I find more beautiful than the rest." She seems to drift away in thought. "Oh yeah, what's that?" My words sap her back to reality, "The Celestial flower. They only bloom once a year under a full moon. I've only seen a few of them, but they are very beautiful." "I've never heard of them." "They're very rare. Some can lay dormant for many years before deciding to bloom; the conditions have to be just right." She explains. "You know a lot about flowers." I state. "No really, the room you're staying in contains a bunch of gardening book." She explains. "Yeah, I've noticed."

Without much notice it's already noon, the sun high in the sky. "Don't you wish food grew on trees?" I ask. Amber stops and turns to me, "It does." "Oh, oh yeah I forgot. Amnesia really gets to you." I laugh at my own stupidity. For the first time since I met her she gives me a smile, a pure, real smile. It felt great.


	3. Chapter Three: Forgotten Ties

Cool dew settled over the rocky terrain, glistening in the little light. Dawn had come and what's past had passed. The rays of light reached far beyond the shadows and touched his very being. Then the sunlight clouded over, engulfed by the moon, a solar eclipse. Day then turned to night, light to shadow, song to silence.  
They failed, darkness was on its path to victory and he watched it pass by unable to do anything.  
He knew nothing, but the fire did. Reaching out to the sun the fire rose, clawing at the sky desperately trying to grasp it. The fire crashed to the ground, it burnt its light out, suffocating as it disappeared.

It was a repeating vision he had suffered though, but he knew now what it meant. Kai was the only one who knew it as well, he had to reach him. Yet, the ninja of fire couldn't be found. He was lost, forgotten. No one was to know where he was. His vision offered a little glimpse of the present, the trees from the fire ninja's home, Ignacia.

* * *

The sun's light spread over the land casting it in an early morning yellow, it was sunrise and most likely my fifth day staying with the family of farmers. Mike left with Amber saying he would be back shortly; he was heading to a small village by the name of Ignacia. I remembered something when he said that name, but I couldn't piece together my faint memories.  
The red colored trees swayed in the wind, leaves casually floating to the ground. It was spring but the trees and shrubs were stained in autumn colors with an occasional evergreen nearby. The sight here was beautiful; one could waste an eternity staring at the eternal beauty of this land.

One could waste their whole life on this land; it was a beauty worth dying for. Flare, the red wolf, darted past me. She turned around and looked at me, her eyes motion for me to follow, and I did. She trotted along the foliage, her red pelt blending in with the reds and oranges. At first it was easy to catch up to her, but then she started running. I was now following a wolf charging at full speed. I thought my legs would snap like twigs but somehow I met her pace, running alongside her. The rushing wind was all I heard as I made my way to wherever Flare was guiding me.  
Suddenly she stopped; ears perked up and breath stilling as if she hadn't been running at all. Flare turned to me, eyes glittering in the sunlight. She brought me to a clearing, a cliff and below nothing but water. River met sea here; the water flowed off the rocky edge and disappeared, mixing with the sea. It was so calm; nothing was heard but rushing water and our breathing. The red wolf licked my fingertips eyes still asking me to follow. Her legs shifted muscles pushing her forward, for a moment it seemed her whole body lifted off the ground, her pelt capturing rays of sunlight. She galloped off, leaving me to run a short distance behind her. Scenery rushed by, all too fast for me to actually see, it was a blur of reds, oranges, and greens. Moments passed by like this, until she finally halted in her tracks.  
Peeking through the trees was a village set atop a giant rocky hill. Ignacia. I didn't know how I managed to know the name, but I did. The village was familiar, seemed familiar, looked like I knew it, but I didn't. I couldn't remember one thing, but this village must be some clue. Perhaps it will tie together all my forgotten memories, if only I could remember something. I knew my name, I knew the sound of my voice, and I knew this village somehow. If only I could remember who **I** was as a person. Somewhere out there I might have a family; I might have friends waiting on me; but without knowing that I was purposeless. Could I be doomed to live without any memory of the past, to be only a shadow looming at its edge? I was so close to the answers, I knew this, I could taste them on the edge of my tounge, could feel them circling deep in my mind. I needed something real, something solid, something I could relate to other than the nonsense I was getting now. I needed to hear a voice, to see a friend, to touch something I knew, something real. There was no use brooding on something I had no control over. I knew this Ignacia somehow, fine. That was a start at least. Flare's faint whimpers brought me back to reality, her ears cocked back and eyes studying me intently. This wolf knew something I didn't, she held some clue to my past, and all I needed to do was wait until I found out what it was. Patience. I calmed myself, and patted Flare's soft furry head. Her beautiful sea green eyes sparked with intelligence, with knowledge. I need to wait and let the future unfold, if it was my fate to remember, I would.

The skies turned heavy with dark storm clouds, blending everything into a dull gray. Mike and Amber had returned but now they could not work with the clouds above threatening to spill buckets of water on their heads. Flare whimpered beside me, eyes focused on looking out the window she seemed to dislike the thought of rain. The sky cracked with thunder, shaking the wooden house. Flare titled her head, resting it on my thigh. No matter what she refused to leave my side, it was like she was waiting for me to remember. She closed her eyes, listening to the raid droplets hitting the roof. Now it was pouring out, the rain creating a melody pelting the house that would've be lonely if I didn't have Flare next to me. My eyes dropped, threatening to close, to sleep.

_The storm raged on, stirring the air with grains of earth, the world around me blurred into a dirty yellow. I was barely holding on, flattened against something unseen, on the verge of falling. Someone called my name but it faded into the roars of the wind. I was slipping and before I knew it I had lost my grip and was spat out by the storm._

I awoke to the same room, with the same sound of rain hitting the window. It was a dream, no it was too real, it was a memory. Flare tilted her head eyes scanning me, searching for the answer to my sudden increase in heart rate. I shook my head, trying to shake off the images, yet they stayed, haunting me. What really happened to me? It was too early to fall back asleep and too… too something to do anything else but stare. Flare shifted, trotting away out the wooden door. Apparently it was too boring for the red she wolf. I leaned back against the wooden walls, only hearing the sound rain. Something caught my eyes; it was the gleam off a photo on one of the shelves. It was a picture of a woman and a man, in between them was a little girl with mismatched eyes. Something inside of me stirred a faint glimpse of my past shadowing in the back of my mind. I knew the little girl, I knew the man, and I knew the woman. The little girl was Amber; the man was Mike, and the woman? Kari, I didn't know where I got the name from, I just did. The woman in the picture was Kari, her hair was a beautiful dark red and she had sparkling topaz eyes. The man next to her was Mike; he was a lot younger in the picture, eyes a deep blue sapphire and hair seemingly more vibrant than it was today, a smile was plastered to his face. The little girl looked about six or so, one eye amber and the other a deep shade of blue, she carried the beauty of her mother and her father's reddish brown tint of hair. They looked like any other normal family.  
Flare stirred, trotting back from who knows where. I was close, I had to be, yet nothing really made sense. So I remembered my name, I had a village that I knew, and I somehow know the name of a woman in a picture. I couldn't solve anything it just added to my confusion. Flare sat a few feet away from the bed, and then we both waited, waited for something… if anything, to happen. The sky lit up with lightning followed shortly by the low rumbling of thunder. If I was going to remember something I had to go to Ignacia, maybe someone there knows who I am.

The sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating the land. It was ten o'clock and I was in the fields helping Mike with his crops. I made it my plan to go to Ignacia around twelve, skipping lunch. Mike was as silent as ever, leaving only the sound of nature to be heard. He looked up then signaled for me to keep quiet by placing a finger to his lips. I waited for something to happen, and then something did. A piece of the forest seemed to move, focusing in revealed the outline of a female deer. The doe seemed nervous, she stretched her neck in search of danger but found none. Carefully she bypassed the field and made her way to the other side of the forest. She was merely a ghost of the forest, appearing briefly but merging back into the forest before one could take in her full beauty. A faint smile came across Mike's face before he turned it upside down and continued on with his work.  
Two hours passed before the sun was overhead, incasing the land in summer heat. I didn't feel the intensity of the sun, just shrugged off all the hard labor and continued on. When leaving I passed Mike, his lips curved into a frown. "Where are you going?" He asked. I pointed up the dirt road, "That way." Mike stuck his finger to the north east, "That way's better if you're headed to Ignacia." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question, "How'd you-" "Only village around close enough to walk to." I nodded briefly, taking in his stern look. "I'll be back before long." Then I was off to start the rather long walk to Ignacia.  
Climbing up the huge hill I passed by a few rice farmers, each one looking at me like they saw a ghost. Others looked familiar but their faces were hidden behind straw hats. At the top of the hill rested a rather large off-white building with a black roof. It was a blacksmith shop by the name of-  
Just then my mind flashed back to the past, showing this exact shop. A mental smack to the face followed my glimpse into the past, my past.  
Four weapons was the shop's name, the interior was clouded in dust and cobwebs from lack of use. "So come the hero who has returned home." It was a shaking voice from an elder.  
I turn around and spot the old lady who was probably around sixty or so. "But mind presently shattered." She continues, her gray hair falling into her dull green eyes. "You poor child, lost within." She shook her head briefly, "You seek the answers that cannot be given, they must be earned." "You? Do you know who I am?" I finally speak. She looks up, eyes briefly flashing with old memories, "I do, but it was a long time ago." "Can you tell me, can you tell me who I am?" I pleaded. She shakes her head slowly, "Things of this nature must come naturally, if you rush it you will only end up more confused and hurt than you already are." She lifts up her cane and points it to the blacksmith shop, "Your answers lie in there, where the begging began." She places the old wooden cane back to the ground and begins to walk away leaving me with cryptic answers. I turn to the shop, and take the first step inside-

_The room was thick with the smell of smoke red light flickering off the sides of the walls; faint sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard. It was light outside; birds chirping as farmers happily went about their day. A woman about the age of fifty stood in front of the doorway balancing herself upright with a wooden cane. A smile spread across her face, seemingly brightening the room. The lady turned her head and mouthed the word "hello" then shook a man's hand; the man was too blurry to see any distinguishing features. The lady smiled spreading her arms wide in the gesture of a hug, mouthing some more words "I know you too well for just a handshake, give this old lady a hug". _

The shop was utterly quiet, walls lined with pieces of armor and weapons. Positioned almost in the middle of the room was an old forge with an anvil near it. The stone floor was covered in dirt and dust; the shop had most likely been abandoned for more than a year. It was déjà vu, being in this place that I knew deep within my mind but didn't know as of the moment. A voice from the past teased my ears, _"Kai, you're home!"_ The little girl's voice faded with the wind as if it wasn't even there, and it wasn't, it was only a ghost of my memory bubbling to the surface. I continued to look further into the shop, making my way up the wooden planks of stairs each one giving a loud creak under my weight. Before I could reach the top I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel the immense power swirling around me, emotions so deep it could tear one apart from the inside. It was a pressure that both pushed me forward and pulled me back at the same time. I wanted to go forward but deep in my mind something told me not to, a subconscious feeling that warned me of the memory which lies at the top of the stairs. I wanted to continue but at the same time I wanted to get as far away as possible. Instead of continuing up the stairs and instead of walking away I stood in between just waiting on the stairs in mid step. I couldn't escape the feelings that surrounded me: pain, anger, love, hate, happiness, sadness, it was like every emotion from my past erupted into the present. A moment passed like this, barely holding on to a sense of reality just stuck in between the past and the present. For a moment, this moment, I didn't want to know who I was I just wanted to get away, far, far away from here. I just wanted to forget. I just wanted to forget all my lost memoires, and all of my forgotten ties, I just wanted to forget them all. But no matter how hard I said this, screamed this in my mind, the memories of love and agony swirled inside me; and I couldn't, I simply couldn't forget them. Not after all that I have and had been through, not after being this close.  
Slowly I made my way down the wooden stairs watching the people in the distance stare at me like I was a ghost; I felt like one, I felt like they were looking straight through me and at the wall behind. It was a horrible feeling. I walked out of the shop using the pace of an elderly man with a bad knee; carefully as if I might fall apart with the slightest misstep, I made my way out of the village. Walking down hill was a lot faster than walking up, as if someone was pushing me away. I didn't realize it but I had been shaking the whole time, hands twitching and body jolting violently as if I were being strangled. I passed by the last villager who let out a small gasp before walking away, peering over her shoulder the whole time. Then I was at the bottom, the bottom of the hill and far away from the shop called four weapons; Flare was waiting patiently, head tilted with one ear forward in that comical position of a thinking dog. The sun no longer hung overhead, resting in the sky more to the west. It was time to head back, with no answers whatsoever, it was time to face the truth: I would never remember my past so I might as well give up. With my mind saying this, my heart argued back fiercely rejecting the thought completely. It sprang forward with bursts of fire snapping the cold thought in two, there no longer needed to be a past because I had a present; I had a here and now, and I had hope. Hope for the present, hope for the future, hope for my lost past, and hope to remember all the forgotten memories. I wasn't lost and I wasn't alone because I had hope, and I wasn't going to give up. Never.


	4. Chapter Four: Not Alone

Not Alone

The giant green snake coiled around a skyscraper, flashing his long white fangs. Slowly the sky clouded over and consumed the giant serpent in an eerie dark purple glow, carefully shaping into a winged reptile. Then silence. Nothing more, nothing less. Just cold dark silence. There was no light, there wasn't the slightest bit of warmth, there was just silence. They screamed but they made no sound, the shadow had passed over them and they too soon fell to the silence. There was a cold exhale of breath, and then a heartbeat, a soft, gentle heartbeat.

* * *

I woke up to beautiful white morning light, the sky was crystal clear, and it was a beautiful new day. It's strange; I can actually feel the heat of this day, it's a soft pulsating heat that I know only I can feel. Something is going to happen soon, I don't know what or when but I do know something is coming; whether this something is good or not is beyond me. I can feel a warm breeze puling me toward Ignacia, and I follow it. Amber stood in the middle of the field, her vision focused on the sky for whatever reason when her amber eye catches mine. "Is something wrong?" I ask. She shakes her head while glancing up at the sky one last time, "Just seeing things."  
I'm not sure if I should return to Ignacia after what happened two days ago. If I do go to Ignacia there's still a chance I'll chicken out again, it's a little frustrating isn't it, "Amber? Have you ever wanted to do something, but in your mind you didn't want to?" "I guess it depends on what you want to do, I've had those moments before." She explains. "It must be hard." She whispers loud enough for me to hear. "What?" "Losing all your memories, forgetting who you are. You remind me of a friend I once had, he really needed help because he was so lost. I was too young to help him back then though, slowly we drifted away from each other until I never saw him again. He lived in Ignacia with his family, or what was left of it." Her eyes drift down to the ground in deep thought but after a while they snap back up, "Oh, sorry to bore you with my story." "You didn't. Do you know what happened to him?" I ask her. "No, I don't. All that's left are rumors of him and his sister. I don't think anyone knows the truth though. Anyway, what are you thinking of doing; if you don't mind me asking?" "Ignacia." I state. She tilts her head a little, "Ok, so you want to go to Ignacia?" I nod, "Yup."

* * *

Strange, everyone here seems to be a little on edge. It seems empty here, or so I though. Four men were gathered outside the blacksmith shop, wearing somewhat casual clothes. "Well, what do you think? Should we go in?" Asked the shortest of the group, he had brown hair, wore blue jeans, and an unzipped blue jacket with a single white stripe. The tallest shook his head no; he had light blond hair, wore khakis, a brown belt, and a white zip up sweatshirt. "I do not think he's here." The three men simultaneously look at the forth who had blond hair, a green jacket, and black pants. "Alright, what now? After all you're the one that lead us here." The third said. The third was the second tallest, just a few hairs taller than the one with the green jacket; he had black hair, wore a gray sweatshirt, and black pants. "I told you, my vision offered only a few glimpses of where he might be. I only know he's near here, not exactly where he is." The fourth replied. "So in theory he could be here?" The tallest asked. The fourth nodded and the second pointed toward the shop, "I don't sense anyone in here." "Well that just makes our job easier, one less place to look." The third one said, pausing to sigh. "Hey, it's okay Cole." The first said, placing a hand on the third's- which was most likely the one named Cole- shoulder. "Yes, it wasn't your fault; you need not blame yourself." The second said, repeating the first's previous action. "Yeah, I know; but I still can't help it. Let's just go find him."  
Who is this _he _they're looking for, I was already halfway out of Ignacia by then so I guess it didn't matter who- or even what they were looking for.  
I pause in my thoughts and look up, and to my surprise I'm standing right in front of Amber with Flare siting patiently beside her. The red she wolf welcomed me with what seemed to be a friendly smile. "Did you find what you were looking for Kai?" Amber asks, her eyes showing faint traces of the past. I look away and let my head drop slightly, "No." She gives a faint smile, "Ok then, how about we go to Old Yua?" "Where's that?" I ask. "It's a neighboring town." "Right, it means old love." Amber stares at me for a moment, then I realize I just said something that I didn't expect myself to know, "Um, well anyway; don't you have to go back home? I don't think your dad would like you to be walking around on your own." "Don't worry I already asked for my dad's permission, and besides I'm not alone I have you and Flare by my side." I raise an eyebrow, "Hold on, I never said I was going with you." "I don't really think you'll have much of a choice now." "And what makes you say that?" I ask her. "Would you really let me walk into town all by myself?" "You wouldn't be by yourself, like you said you have Flare by your side." She turns to look directly into my eyes, "Very well, if you wish to go back I will leave you to it. I'm still heading to Old Yua." She may have said one thing but her eyes said another. I shook my head, "Ok, I'll go with you." Flare gave a sharp bark and Amber started down the road to the neighboring town of Old Yua. I had to jog to catch up with her, "Geez you tell me to come with you and then you suddenly take off without me." "That's your fault, you should keep up." She smiles happily, as if remembering something from long ago. It kind of hurts, you get an empty feeling when you can't remember your past. I guess I shouldn't try too hard, after all it's hard enough keeping up with these two speed-walkers.

Well within a few minutes we reach the quiet town of Old Yua. The buildings here are old, dull in color, and have rusty worn out signs, but the atmosphere is lively. A few people walk around in the road- or what seems to be one since there are only dirt paths around here- browsing the nearby shops and stalls. Among the people rests smiles, faint laughter, cheerful voices, and happy cries that all come forth at once. A slight ringing noise brings my attention to the tallest building in the small town, a tower with a clock resting near its top. The clock's hands rest on the twelve mark and soon the rigging sound stops allowing the bigger hand to point a little more towards the one mark. "So, um-" I begin, "What exactly are we doing here?" Amber shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing in particular." I narrow my eyes at her, "You mean to tell me you dragged me all the way out here for 'nothing in particular'?" "May I remind you, you're the one who decided to tag along." "Uh- yeah, after you asked me to." Flare gave a sharp bark and darted past me, quickly disappearing within the crowd of people. Amber gives a surprised yelp before grabbing the sleeve of my shirt and chasing after the red she wolf, and just like that I find myself chasing Flare around the market stalls. Finally we catch up with the she wolf, finding ourselves smack dab in the middle of the town. The middle of town was- to my surprise- actually pretty quiet. The only people I saw was a lone flower shop owner and a few kids kicking a white ball around. The buildings were seemingly older than the ones at the rim of town, there also seemed to be a slight floral pattern snaking its way around the stone walls of the buildings.  
Amber lightly tugs on my shirt pulling me to a tan, almost rusty colored, roundish building; the sign outside was faded with years of standing in the weather. I felt myself almost immediately recognize the building, though this was my first time here.  
"I used to come here all the time when I was a little kid." Amber smiles, her eyes flashing back to the past. "Yeah and where is 'here' exactly?" I ask. Her eyes dart to mine as if expecting me to answer my own question, "Rust bucket." I couldn't help but break out in a short burst of laughter, what a ridiculous name. Though I must admit the weird name suited the building, after all it was an odd old rusting color. I straightened myself and let a mischievous smirk curve its way onto my lips, "So what is this 'Rust Bucket', some kind of weird candy store? Though, with a name like that, you wouldn't get many customers." "It's a toy store." Amber answered. "Who in their right mind would name a toy store Rust Bucket?" "I don't know." She answered honestly; though it was evident she was trying hard not to laugh. In the end we both shared a bit of laughter.  
Amber motioned me to follow with a slight wave of her hand. She led me to another building; this one was wooden, shaped in a some-what modern looking style. The sign out on the front of the building read _Dragon's Feast_ above the sign was a very well painted dragon looking quite pleased. "I love this place, they make the best food." Amber says. "Do they serve knights?" Amber turns her head and looks at me questionably. "That was a joke." After a while she walks off to an almost blue looking building made of stone, the sign beside the building reads _Blue Rose's Jewelry_. I must say, shops around here have the weirdest names. "Blue rose is a popular store name around here, this jewelry store is particularly interesting, especially for visitors. I've heard some people come to Old Yua solely for the purpose of buying jewelry at this store." "I don't get it, what makes this place so special?" I ask. "Their craftsmanship and customer service." Amber states matter-of-factly. "How do you know all this information?" "I grew up around here." Amber answers, walking away to the next store which I later come to find out is named _Bob's bobbers_; a fishing store which is totally pointless when you have no water near here to fish from. The next hour we spend looking at different stores and may I remark on some of the more 'creative' names like _Rainbow Soles_ the local shoe store, _General's General Food Store _the 'very' general food store, _Blue Rose's Sanctuary _the gift store, _Dragon's Musk _the only perfume store, and _Steve's_ _Seed Feed and Steed Store_ I have yet to figure out the last one. As we walked away from the last store to go back, my mind was settled. I may not remember my past but I'm not alone; because I have friends… like her. Somehow I knew things would only get better from there.

* * *

We knew **He **was near, but not where **He** was. It was tiring to try and find him though, we asked around his village, checked his father's old shop, and even went to the nearby town of Old Yua. **No** **Kai**, it was as if our friend had turned into a ghost and no one even remembered his name. I hope though, wherever he is or may be that he knows **He **is _**not **_alone. We would search to the ends of Ninjago if we had to, climb over the highest mountains, trek through the jungles, hike through the forests, and even swim through the never ending sea until we found him. Kai was our friend and there was nothing we wouldn't do to find him, to help him, to save him. Even if it took days, weeks, and heck even **years**, we would find him even if he didn't want us to and then we could all breathe a sigh of relief.

**_Author's Notes-  
I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter and for the rather short chapters thus far. The next chapter should be a little longer and it will offer some much needed explanations as to why Kai lost his memory, and what the other ninjas are doing in his absence. Until then, please review and enjoy reading INTO THE DAWN!- Wolfgirl3773 _**


End file.
